Mingella Winkybunion
Mingella Winkybunion, also called Mingy on occasion, was a sister of Gruntilda who appeared as one of the two secondary antagonists in Banjo-Tooie. She was depicted as tall with a very gaunt, thin frame, in stark contrast with her other sister Blobbelda, who is garishly obese. Together with Blobbelda and Klungo, Mingella hopes to revive her sister, restore her to her original form, and help her get revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Physical Characteristics Mingella is the thinnest of the four Winkybunion sisters. A stereotypical witch, she's tall and thin. She wears a sleek, low cut navy blue dress and pointed witch's hat. She has a pink bob cut, a large, thin nose, and crooked yellow teeth. During the Tower of Tragedy Quiz, Grunty refers to her as her "gorgeous, slim sister". She is also seen in the beginning of Banjo-Tooie carrying a large spellbook, which she uses to unite her powers with Blobbelda and free Grunty. Mingella also has a tendency to speak cryptically. She, along with Blobbelda, commonly uses anastrophe similar to Yoda from Star Wars (a figure of speech involving an inversion of a language's ordinary order of words). She does, however, speak in rhyme once, when telling Klungo not to mock Gruntilda's sisters, and thus watch them blast the boulder over Gruntilda, though in that particular case, it was most likely them reciting a spell due to the same words being printed in the spellbook she was reading from. History At the end of Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, Grunty's ghost, who has just been defeated by the duo on top of her tower once again, returns to her body, still underneath the boulder. She tells Klungo to summon her sisters to help him move the boulder crushing her. Using the wreckage of Mecha-Grunty, Mingella and Blobbelda create the Hag 1 and break into Spiral Mountain, beginning the events of Banjo-Tooie. Rare's official site also reveals that the trio have not been together since childhood. It also states that Gruntilda is the eldest of the three witches. Games ''Banjo-Tooie Upon reaching Spiral Mountain, Mingella, with spellbook in tow, combines her powers with Blobbelda and frees Grunty by making the boulder crushing her vanish. After she rises, Grunty is immediately concerned with her boney, skinless body, which has apparently been disintegrating ever since the end of ''Banjo-Kazooie. Mingella shallowly complements her weight, saying that she looks thinner. After wreaking havoc and killing Bottles the three go back to Cauldron Keep, where Mingella and Blobbelda introduce Grunty to B.O.B., a large life-draining machine which they have built prior to start of the game. From there the three of them drain the life force from King Jingaling, and plan their next move. Neither Mingella or Blobbelda are seen until the Tower of Tragedy Quiz, where they serve as the other two competitors. Following her inevitable failure in Tower of Tragedy Quiz, Grunty impulsively drops a 1-ton weight on her and Blobbelda, killing them both. Quotes *'Gruntilda:' C'mon sisters, time I lack, what's the plan to get my body back? Mingella: Annoying your rhyming is, so stop it or we will not tell! Gruntilda: Oh... If I must. Blobbelda: B.O.B. this is. Big-O-Blaster built by Mingy and me. Life force from ground, plants and creatures it can suck. Mingella: Stored in big tank life force is. Shower Grunty will take when tank full, then new body you will have! Gruntilda: An evil and heartless plan, I like it! How long will it take to suck up enough life force? Mingella: Not slim you are, so plenty will be needed! Gruntilda: So start blasting! Blobbelda: Patient you must be. Target you first must pick. Gruntilda: Mmm... That cursed Jingaling has just given the furry fool a Jiggy. I reckon we should blast the Jinjo king. Mingella: Auto-targeting B.O.B. has. Button you only have to press... Blobbelda: Warmed up B.O.B is, so begin will the firing sequence... Mingella: Target B.O.B. has hit, steal life force he will! Blobbelda: Unlucky B.O.B. was, bear we just missed. Gruntilda: Never mind him, what about that traitor Jingaling? Ha, ha, ha! He's just a zombie now! Mingella: Successful B.O.B. was, Jingaling's life force we have. Gruntilda: Right then, girls, let's blast the whole island! Blobbelda: This we can do, but big charge-up B.O.B. will need. Mingella: Hours it will take, and revenge bear will seek. Gruntilda: Pah! I wouldn't worry. Banjo's got no one to help him now that mole and Jingaling are gone. He'll never get to us in time! Other sisters *Gruntilda *Blobbelda *Brentilda Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans